warrior_cat_ocfadingshadowfandomcom-20200214-history
CurrentClan
CurrentClan is known for their ability to swim for long periods of time. They are quite similar to RiverClan cats, though have a little more personality. Current (silver and white tabby she-cat) was one of the founders of the Clans along with Blizzard (gray tabby tom), Prairie (pale ginger tom), Night (black tom), and Death (black she-cat). CurrentClan Ruler: Darkenedstar - black tom with green eyes (mate of Echoleaf) Heir: Breezemoon - black tom with blue eyes (son of Darkenedstar) Pure (high ranking toms and she-cats without kits)' Lilyfang - white and yellow she-cat Dustfur - brown tom with yellow eyes (mate of Mintyleaf) Birchclaw - light gray tabby tom Finchleaf - ginger she-cat (Apprentice, Hawkpaw) Redclaw - dark ginger tom with blue eyes (mate to Mistedpetal) Flameheart - ginger tom ''Royal ''(high ranking toms and she-cats without kits) Stonefang - gray tabby tom with green eyes Tigertail - ginger tom with black stripes Feathersong - dusty brown tabby she-cat Silverfox - silver tabby tom with blue eyes (mate to Feathersong) (Apprentice, Mistypaw) Oakstripe - brown tabby tom Specklewish - mottled brown she-cat '''''Noble (toms and she-cats without kits) Trickleriver - gray tom with black and cream patches Ravenfeather - black she-cat with green eyes Swallowfern - gray tabby she-cat Thornheart - brown tom with green eyes Smallheart - white tom with yellow eyes Medicine Cat'': Snowyleaf - snowy white she-cat with brown stripes (Apprentice, Firepaw) ''Commoner (low ranking toms and she-cats without kits) Jaysong - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes Sparrowflight - tortoiseshell and white tom Littleflower - white and brown she-cat with yellow eyes (Apprentice, Echopaw) Mossfur - gray tom Forestclaw - brown tabby tom Gullfeather - white tom Half (Half-Clan toms and she-cats without kits) Fawnleap - pale brown tabby she-cat (Apprentice, Ryepaw) Graytail - white tom with a gray tail Filth (unClan-born toms and she-cats without kits) Morningscar - pale gray tabby she-cat Eaglescar - white and ginger tom Leopardscar - cream tom with ginger patches Slave (unwanted toms and she-cats without kits) Frost - snowy white she-cat with holly green eyes Rush - black tom Captive (toms and she-cats who have been captured) Bluekit - blue-gray she-cat with unique green eyes (DeathClan) Apprentice (toms and she-cats training to be Pures, Royals, Nobles, Medicine Cats, Commoners, or Halves) Mistypaw - silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (daughter of Darkenedstar) (Royal) Hawkpaw - brown and white tabby tom (Pure) Firepaw - ginger tom with blue eyes (Medicine Cat) Echopaw - black and white she-cat Ryepaw - brown tabby tom Queen (she-cats nursing or expecting kits) Echoleaf - silver and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mate of Darkenedstar) Mistedpetal - gray and white tabby she-cat with green eyes (mate of Redclaw) Kit (toms and she-cats under six moons of age) Honeykit - gray she-kit with honey coloured eyes (daughter of Darkenedstar) Ashkit - gray tom (son of Darkenedstar) Berrykit - gray tabby tom (son of Redclaw) Beekit - yellow she-kit with black stripes (daughter of Redclaw) Beechkit - cream colored tom (son of Redclaw) Hollykit - tiny black she-kit with one holly green eye and one gray eye (daughter of Frost) Elder (former Pures, Royals, Nobles, Medicine Cats, Commoners, or Halves who are now retired) Cherryleaf - ginger she-cat with blue eyes Category:Clans Category:Allegiances